community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Origins
Plot |text=Jeff is apologetic over his past actions but states the case didn't turn out well for him since his success put scrutiny on his legal credentials and led to his eventual termination. Shirley is still furious when Troy decides to interject. He recalls his own bad history with Annie who he claimed ruined High School for him. They both attended a party where High School honors were being awarded by a classmate. After sweeping the awards, including one for "Most likely to succeed", Annie (who at the time was hopped up on Adderall) stopped the ceremony and berated Troy calling him a "mindless robot". When Troy innocently asked her if she went to his school, Annie took this as an insult and ran screaming through a patio glass door. Later, her words and actions affected him so much he faked an injury that night when he did a keg flip.}} End tag Chang calls Dean Spreck and tells him he's pulling out, before joining the rest of the study group for fro-yo. Meanwhile, in Dean Spreck's office, he looks on at a blueprint for his "Plan B", while laughing manically. Crazy Quilt of Destiny A photo of Abed's "Crazy Quilt of Destiny" was included in the inside cover of the Community Season Four DVD set. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Britta denies to Abed that she did internet foot modelling although Troy is quick to correct her with a photo on his cellphone and she herself told Jeff back in the Season One episode Pilot that she did this. **Chang mentions that the day is "the anniversary of his empire's destruction" referring to the Season Three episode "First Chang Dynasty" when the study group infiltrated his regime at the school and succeeded in liberating Greendale from his rule. **The person Shirley shoved through a jukebox which was mentioned in the Season One episode Pilot, was revealed to be Mysti the stripper her husband Andre Bennett left her for. **Frozen yogurt was first mentioned on the show in the Season One episode "Communication Studies". Chang and Pierce were on his moped headed off to get some after the Valentine's Day dance. In the Season Two episode Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the LOTR style Greendale map shows the location of "Good Frozen Yogurt." **In a flashback, an old man assumed to be Pierce breaks a yogurt machine just like Pierce did at the end of the episode "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts". This was also referenced by Rachel in "Herstory of Dance". The old man then fakes a heart attack just like Pierce first did in the Season Two episode "A Fistful of Paintballs". ** In the episode "For A Few Paintballs More", Pierce says that he had been a student at Greendale for twelve years, and never held on to a group of friends for more than a semester, which supports Abed's note about him: "Fixture at Greendale. Unavoidable." *Cartoon cards showing scenes from the current and previous episodes are flashed during scene changes (clockwise from top left) - Abed from Competitive Wine Tasting, Chang from The First Chang Dynasty, Jeff after being monkey gassed in Biology 101, Geeky Annie from high school, Magnitude and the origin of “Pop Pop!”, Britta and Jeff (as Ricky Nightshade) from The First Chang Dynasty. *'History lesson': Many things that have happened in the series, and even the joining of the group, have been shown to have been caused by the happenings of the study group: **It is revealed that two balloons popping after Annie crashed through a glass door gave Magnitude the idea for his catchphrase. **Britta first met Annie's Boobs when she liberated the monkey from a medical testing lab. She suggests that if the monkey bit someone it could amuse them to become psychotic. This is perhaps meant to explains Chang's increasingly bizarre actions after encountering Annie's Boobs in the air vents . *'Replay': **Annie says "And we're back!". This is a reference to Abed having said this in the Season Two premiere "Anthropology 101" **It's shown that after Shirley discarded her lingerie in the mall, Dean Pelton picked it up and said "This better not awaken anything in me" . This is exactly what he would say in the Season One episode "Environmental Science" after viewing a Dalmatian video online. **Annie freaking out about not winning the most likely to succeed award is similar to Jeff freaking out about not winning the most handsome young man award in "Contemporary Impressionists". **As noted in the "Previously" section, the study group remembers seeing an old man (presumably Pierce), struggling to turn off a yogurt machine similar to an end tag from Season Three. *'School uniform': In flashbacks: **Dean Pelton is shown wearing his "Serious Dean" outfit from the Season Three episode "Biology 101" and Ben Chang is shown to be wearing his yellow shirt from the Season One episode "Spanish 101". **Troy is wearing his letterman jacket. *'Returning students': Magnitude returns in this episode. *'Familiar faces': Annie's Boobs, Gubi Nadir and Dean Spreck return in this episode. Elijah and Jordan return in a flashback played by different actors: Dusan Brown as Jordan and Milton T.J. Taylor as Elijah. *'School song': The 1980's British rock band Simple Minds hit single "Don't You (Forget About Me)" is played again, it was last heard on the show in the episode "Pilot". *'Discontinuity': ** In Season One episode "Introduction to Statistics" Shirley described the woman Andre had left her as a "Long neck, weave wearing bank teller". In a later episode from the same season "Beginner Pottery", her occupation would be retconned as a stripper. In this episode her appearance does not match the description Shirley gave. **In Season One episode "Romantic Expressionism", Troy mentions that Annie had a nervous breakdown and ran through a glass door screaming "Everyone is a Robot!". In the flashback she does have the nervous breakdown and runs through a glass door, but didn't scream "Everyone is a robot!" ''She does, however, say Troy is a robot in reference to his former jock-like attitude. **In the Season One episode "Pilot", Annie stated that Troy injured himself in a keg stand dislocating both shoulders in the process. Troy only corrects her by saying it was a keg flip. In this episode, Troy is shown doing the keg flip but injures his knee instead. Community writer and executive producer Andy Bobrow acknowledged the mistake on his Twitter account. Also, in the Season One episode "Football, Feminism and You", Troy mentions that he injured himself on purpose that night. In this episode, however, his injury turns out to be fake to begin with. **In previous episodes (such as "Accounting for Lawyers") it has been mentioned that Annie was overweight and had skin problems during her high school years and up to her stint in rehab after dropping out. In this episode, flashbacks show her with a bad hairdo, braces and glasses, but no zits or excessive weight. *'This must be the place': Greendale Mall, in particular "Yogurtsburgh" is revealed to be an important location in the history of the study group. Group Study Room F is also seen. Running gags *Changuage: In the episode's end tag, Chang mentions he ''Chang'd his mind. *'Mad or hungry?': Abed can't tell whether the drawing next to the remark about Pierce is that of a sad face. *'Nice outfit': The Dean wears his "serious Dean" outfit. *'NOOOOOO!': **Troy screams this after "injuring" his knee after attempting a keg flip. **Annie screams after Troy is awarded "Most likely to Succeed". *'WWBJD?': In Yogurtsburgh, as the group marvels at the co-incidence of them all meeting, Shirley looks skywards and says "I think we know whose will this really is". Pop culture references *'IMDb': **Britta references the "Three Colors Trilogy" although she badly mispronounces their original French titles. **Star Wars is mentioned by Abed who had taken from Jeff a ticket stub of the film that he kept as a memento of one of the few good times he had with his father. **In a flashback to his High School years, Troy mentions the 2007 movie "Juno". ** Troy mentions Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in a flashback when he is at Yogurtsburgh with his friends from High School. *'Use your allusion': **Shirley mentions that Pierce was disappointed that when he donated his kidney to his half brother Gilbert it didn't involve sleeping with a Russian woman then waking up in a bathtub filled with ice. This is a reference to a particular Urban legend where such a thing was said to have occurred to an unsuspecting vacationer. **Abed was going to call his chart the "Loom of Fate" a reference to the 2009 comic book movie "Wanted" where such a device was used. **In a flashback to 2008, Troy is seen in High School quoting the film "There Will Be Blood"'s infamous line "I drink your milkshake". ** Troy says "we are all Spider Man" after Abed mentions Uncle Ben; this is another reference to the campaign for Donald Glover to be Spider Man. *'Well read': The comic book hero Spider Man is referenced by Abed when he mentions his origin involving Uncle Ben. In addition, Dean Spreck's "Plan B" is a blueprint of what looks like a giant Spiderbot, which is a reference to the Spider-Slayers from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes